Princess Serenity's wish
by Icekitsune4ever
Summary: After winning the battle with chaos,but at a deadly price, Usagi makes a wish to her crystal,wishing that her senshi,Mamoru and her will be reborn and reunited again.What happens when they land in the Harry Potter's world?Usagi searches for them and joins
1. The wish

**a/n - I decided to post this since it kept nagging me and I know it won't let me update my other stories so here it is. In some chapters I may use the english names cuz I get confuse.**

**this is the same as Celestialwitch wrote it only it got a bit of 'me' in it so yeah..I hope it's good enough.**

* * *

_**Princess Serenity's wish**_

Chapter 1 - a final wish

Usagi Tsukino floated in the air, her angel wings covering her bodylike a shield and clutching tightly to her chest was the silver crystal which was glowing dimly. Just a minute ago, she had sealed away chaos, but had lost nearly everyone she holded dear to her heart. She turned her head to see Artemis and Luna walked towards her slowly and when they reached her, they stopped.

Luna said sorrowfully, "You are going to follow in your mother's footsteps and do what she did, aren't you Usagi?"

Usagi nodded and for a minute there, she looked like Queen Selenity herself. Artemis and Luna bowed their heads respectfully and with tears in their eyes, stepped back.

She clutched her crystal even tighter to her body, tears streaming down her face. The crystal shone bright as moonlight as she made her final wish.

_'Hear my wish, My Senshi. My love of my life, andmy future child have all died for me...and I can not go on living without them.Please let us be reborn, let us have the life we once dreamed of having, let us have peace and happiness, and give us the future we once saw back. Please grant my last request...my last prayer...my last...wish...please.'_

She felt the crystal drain her of her last energy as she collasped but she smiled. She could've sworn that as she closed her eyes, that she saw her mother, Queen Selenity standing before her, a sad smile on her lips.

Artemis and Luna watched as their princess collasped, her wings disappearing feathers by feathers, a smile on her face.

The last of the royal moon line has died out.

_**For now.**_

* * *

A/n - wat u think? Should I update it or leave it until I finish one of my stories? I hope it didn't suck too much :(

I don't know if her mother's name is Serenity or Selenity so I'm going to go by Selenity just 2 let u know.

anyway plz review!


	2. So The Line continues?

a/n - Hi! I'm focusing more on this on until the fourth chapter! anyway this chapter's dedicated to Mae-E and Galactera. The only ones who care 'starts crying'

on with the story

* * *

_**Princess Serenity's wish**_

Chapter 2 -**So the line continues**

Sailor Pluto glazed into the mirror for a sign as she thought about what had happened after the battle. After Usagi had made the wish, she had been reborn and sent to the Gates of Time.

It was torturing.

To wait and wait until your princess and the rest of the Senshi is reborn again. She used to have company - Artemis and Luna - but they were in a frozen deep sleep now. Suddenly the mirror glowed and surprised, she looked into it. The last one to be reborn was the princess, can it be?

.:In The Mirror:.

He quickly walked towards her, wondering if it was a boy or a girl. He saw her holding a little bundle in her arms and smiled sadly. His daughter was so full of life, surprisenly for one who had seen enough horrors to last her a life time.

She turned her head and smiled, "Father, come see your grand-daughter, Serena."

Professor Dumbledore did as he was told and looked down at his grand-daughter when suddenly a voice whispered across his mind,_ 'This is Princess Serenity Usagi, the last of the Royal Moon Line, take care of her until the day comes.'_

He turn to his daughter and asked her, "If you don't mind, may I have the the right to name her middle name?"

She hestated but only for a moment, how can she refuse him- the one who raised her after her mother betray him? She nodded, "As you wish father." and handed over Serena to him as she relaxed after all, it has been a difficult day for her.

"Her name would be Serena Usagi or Usagi Serena."

Serena opened her eyes to reveal innocent blue eyes. At that moment, a faint crescent mark glowed on her forehead.

Sailor Pluto smiled, the waiting was over now the hard part will come.

It seems the line continues after all.

* * *

A/n - I hope it didn't suck cuz I know it did. 

plz review!


	3. Forgotten Memories

_A/n - yea, I finally updated !_

_Disclaimer -none of this is mine, not even this document, my friend is typing this as I tell her what to write_ (damn right, can I go now?)

_no, anyway I hope you like this chapter I made it more "me" but not that much. This is dedicated to Mae-E, mystic soldier, and Galaterca_ (_I think you spelled that wrong Brenda_, shut up! I'm the 1 who's writing this not you!)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Princess Serenity's Wish**_

Chapter 2 - **Forgotten memories**

16 year old Usagi Serena Tsukino went up to the Shinami lake, staring at the proud, mysterious senshi in front of her, flashes of her past life replaying in her mind.

_Usagi giggled at boyfriend Darien. She skipped along happily down the park as he tried to catch up with her. She tripped expecting to fall on her face, but caught just in time by strong muscular arms. She looked up at her beloved and smiled sheepily._

_"Such a klutz."Darien said teasingly._

_Usagi pouted at his words. He smiled and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips._

_"But you're my klutz."Darien said and his only love cheered right up._

"Darien..."

_Minako, Ami, and Makoto watched as Rei and Usagi started another infamous tongue war. The three laughed at them as they went over and stopped the two._

_"You two need to apologize!" Minako demanded._

_Usagi and Rei looked at Minako confused. Then looked at each other, said sorry and hugged. Makoto came out with trays of food in her hands. As soon as she put the tray down Usagi jumped and dug right in. Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami laughed at their princess and best friend._

"Minako-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan..."

_Usagi peeked into her future daughter's room and saw her crying. Usagi knocked on the door gently._

_"Go away!", Rini shouted._

_"What's wrong Rini?"_

_"Nothing.."_

_Usagi went and pulled her daughter into a motherly hug, Rini crying into her shoulder._

"Rini..."

More came back to her, Beryl, Black Moon, Witches 5, Nehelenia, Chaos, Luna...the destruction of the Silver Millennium...everything she went through with her senshi and Tuxedo Mask.

"I remember now. I am Princess Serenity, the last of the Royal Moon Line, Sailor Moon, senshi of the moon and Usagi Serena Tsukino."

The silent senshi nodded, "That's right, Hime-sama."

Usagi looked up at one of her guardians, Sailor Pluto , with tearful eyes. Pluto bent down and pulled the princess into a hug.

"I am sorry princess. I can not tell you where they are, only that they are safe and sound. It is your new duty to find them and help regain the future we once saw back. You have to go to Hogwarts where your grandfather will help you in your quest, Serena. Uranus, Neptune, and I are watching."

"Pluto..."

Sailor Pluto straighten and let go of Usagi as she held up her staff and a purple glow emerge from it. What appeared was Usagi's transformation brooch and a key.

"My broach!", Usagi said, shocked as Setsuna handed it to her.

"Hime -sama, you are to go to Hogswarts. Your grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, will be expecting you. You will be joining the fifth years. Remember your job is to locate and find the other scouts. Uranus, Neptune, and I will be searching too. We will try to keep the youma's at bay incase anything happens."

It was then that Setsuna gave her the key that appeared too.

"I think you know what this is, princess." she said, calmly.

Usagi took it and looked it over. It was very pretty, with the Pluto sign on the handle and a silver color to that looked like moonlight. Which meant to represent that Queen Selenity herself gave the key to Sailor Pluto. But for what? Suddenly, she remembered what it was.

"It's the time key to the fourth dimension!", Usagi stated.

Sailor Pluto nodded and said, "Keep it with you all the time, Hime-sama. You never know when you might need it in certain situations."

With that said, they started to talk about

* * *

A/n - _I hope you liked it and plz review!_ (I expect at least 4 reviews! ow, my hand is cramping up, damn u claudia!) _Brenda, I asked you if you wanted to write it and you said yeah. Before I forget, never ever make a dentist angry before he does whatever to your teeth. Anger him after!_ (Don't ask, she's been weird ever since she came from the dentist.) _I still taste blood O.o_

_review plz_


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

_A/n -__ This is dedicated to Mae-E, mystic soldier, Galalectra, Chibi Doo, Yuki Asao, Serenity Ishimoto, Wolfbane2005. I finally updated_

_To Wolfbane2005 - I think you mean Queen Selenity right? If yea, it's cuz I forgot if it was Queen Serenity or Selenity so I decided to use Selenity for Usagi's past life mother. I hope it's that one, that you're talking about and you'll probably find mistakes here, sorry :P_

_To Chibi Doo - you'll find out why in this chapter...I think...unless you get confused which I hope not!_

_To Yuki Asao - I try you know but then I end up inspirationless (is that even a word?) and I have to put it up like that. But anyway I hope this chapter is long enough now._

_To everyone else - I'm sorry I didn't answer your review but I apperciate them very much! My stories are the only things that keeping me to my sanity until school starts...well that and my poems lol :P_

_anyway enough babbling and on with the story!-!_

_Oh yea, I noticed in the last chapter that I left things hanging with a 'With that said,' so it'll start where it left off, I'm sorry!-!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Princess Serenity's Wish**_

Chapter 3_** - Welcome to Hogwarts**_

With that said, they started to talk about what she would do once she got at Hogwarts, how she would look for the rest of the senshi and Darien. They talked the whole day away until the moon came up, the crescent moon.

Usagi glazed at it, wondering 'why it came out when there was supposed to be a full moon tonight?'

Sailor Pluto smiled, "The crescent moon came out early because of you, Hime-sama."

Usagi's eyes widen, shocked. "What do you mean, Pluto?"

"Long ago, in the Silver Millennium and before that, the Moon was greatly respected, honored and feared. However after the Silver Millennium, it lost all of those and the Moon was just used for the seasons, and for science. The Moon has hopes that soon it would be respected and honored like it used to. Also, it came out to honor you, Princess and the royal crescent mark."

The last remark made Usagi peek at her reflection in the water and gasped. The mark was glowing brightly as if celebrating her returned memories.

**two days later-**

Usagi stared out the window, thinking of all her past life memories, her friends and Darien in her mind. She quickly fell asleep before she could have noticed the compartment door opening.

The people that opened the door came in without noticing Usagi. There was a dark haired boy, a red haired boy, and a caramel brown haired girl. The boys looked at the sleeping Usagi and their mouths dropped. Hermione, the brown haired girl, sighed at the look on their faces and laughed inwardly. They sat down as both Harry, the dark haired boy, and Ron, the red headed boy, couldn't tear their eyes off the strange beauty.

Her hair was a silvery blonde in the strangest hair style, up in two buns with hair cascading down her back reaching her calves. They couldn't see her eyes for they were closed. She had a body that most girls would kill for. She was wearing muggle clothes, a white long-sleeve collard shirt and a short blue plaid mini skirt. She moved into a different position and this made the boys blush even redder if possible. Harry wondered if she was part veela because Fleur or Cho couldn't even come close to her.

"I wonder who she is?", Hermione stated snapping Harry and Ron out of their thoughts..or more like their fantasies.

Hermione wasn't really jealous, well maybe a little for reasons unknown to her, she just knew- being a girl herself- that the new girl probably wouldn't appreciate having two hormonal 15 year old boys staring her down.

"Who knows, Maybe she's a transfer student?"Ron asked.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted at him when she saw he was looking at the new girl.

"What?" he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

The three looked over at the stranger when they heard she started to stir. The girl opened her eyes and freaked out, which caused, unknownly to them, people from other compartments to open their doors. She pointed at them, suspiciously and ready to attack if necessary.

"Who are you!" she shouted.

"My name's Hermione Granger, This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione said calmly trying to get the girl to relax.

Harry expected the girl to look at his scar and then start acting like a crazed fan, but was surprised when she did nothing. Usagi calmed down a bit while her breathing rate became normal.

"Oh..My name is Usagi Tsukino!" Usagi said very cheerful.

The three were a bit taken back by how fast she could change her mood. Hermione put her hand out friendly and Usagi shook it with a smile. All of themthen got a good look at her eyes. They were really beautiful, cerulean with flecks of silver.

"Doesn't she kind of look like Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Just after Ron said that the compartment door opened to reveal three boys.

"Speak of the devil." Harry muttered under his breath.

But apparently Malfoy heard him and shot daggers at him. He just smirked. Malfoy didn't notice Usagi since she was partly blocked from view.

"Do you have to bother us every single train ride?" Harry asked lazily.

Malfoy once again glared at his sworn enemy. He then saw Usagi, and looked her up and down smirking. Usagi did _NOT_ appreciate the look she was getting, in fact neither did Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hmm, this would be a lovely sight if you three weren't in here." Malfoy said gesturing towards the golden trio.

"It would be even better if _YOU_ weren't here.", Ron replied.

Malfoy ignored him and went over to Usagi.

"Would it be alright if I asked for this maiden's name?" Malfoy asked charmingly to her. Harry and Ron gagged while Usagi replied.

"Usagi Tsukino." she stated calmly.

Malfoy smirked and said something in Japanese. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were both confused but they knew that Usagi didn't like what he said when they saw her slap him HARD across the face. Malfoy just smirked and him and his goons walked out slamming the door.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

Usagi went over and whispered something in Hermione's ear not wanting Ron, or Harry to hear it.

Then Hermione all of the sudden had the most angered look on her face.

"He didn't!"she shouted, shocked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other confused when the two went into a conversation giggling every minute or so. They both just shrugged and laughed a bit. They felt the train suddenly start to slow and then came to an abrupt stop. The four got up and grabbed their belongings and got off the train. Usagi, even though going as a fifth year like Hermione, Ron, and Harry, followed an old lady to a faster route to Hogwarts (who whispered to Harry "Wotcher, Harry!").

**.:The Headmaster's office:.** -

He saw through the window as all the students got down from the train and headed towards the castle..except one. Which he knew was his grand-daughter Serena. He sighed, he had tried to keep Serena away from the Wizarding Community. He was the most powerful wizard after Merlin and was known for also being the only person that Voldemort feared. He knew there were still death-eaters or Voldemort himself who wouldn't hesistate to kill or capture his only precious grand-daughter for blackmailjust to get back at him. His daughter had died on a mission for the order while her husband was killed just to get back at her.

Why?

Because she was the best auror after Mad-eye Moody and a big threat to Voldemort. Anna had come close to killing him before the prophesy was made.

A knock on the door shocked him out of his thought as the door opened and a pink-haired woman came in, followed by a fifteen year old girl.

"Please sit down while I get the sorting hat." he said, trying to make it seem like he never met the girl before.

Tonks looked at the girl as she sat down next to her.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Usagi Tsukino." Usagi replied, surprised.

Dumbledore came back, carrying a worned old hat that probably seen better days and put it on her head.

Usagi waited and was a bit surprised when it started talking.

Hm...A Lunarian!...There hasn't been a Lunarian at Hogwarts since the fall of the Moon Kingdom...wait

What's this?

Not only a Lunarian but the Princess no less! I have never seen so much power. Your heart is bottomless and would do anything for someone, even die and have even done so.

Now where to put you?

Usagi hoped he wasn't saying this out loud.

_Do not worry only you can hear me. Hmm you seem to be looking for someone or someones...You don't have the heart to be ruthless and cunning so Slytherin is defenantly not for you. Hufflepuff may suit you as you are extremely loyal to those who earned it, a very queenly trait I must say...but no. You have a thirst for knowledge yet you hide it in fear you are laughed at. You princess, are a very hard person to place in even more than Harry Potter, I can feel a headache after this and I still have the first years!_

Usagi thought_, 'I'm sorry.'_

_Don't be, it's fun! Besides, it'll give me a reason to think back to the good old days. Anyway it'll be Ravenclawor Gryffindor. Hmm, your bravery seems to overwhelm anything else, so better be- _

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_ the hat shouted.

Usagi smiled as the hat whispered in her mind _'Welcome to Hogwarts, Princess. May you grace us with your knowledge and beauty like Queen Selenity herself did.'_

Her hands were shaking as she took off the hat and placed it on the desk.

"That took a _long_ time for the hat to decide where to put you." Tonks said.

"Couldn't decide between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." she replied or more lied.

Usagi looked up at her grandfather and saw him silently smiling.

"Tonks will escort you to the Great Hall where everyone else are. Welcome to Hogwarts, Usagi."

She smiled back, wondering if he knew that the hat too had welcomed her. She followed Tonks down to the Great Hall and sneakily as she could manage since everyone's attention was focused somewhere else. She squeezed in between Hermoine and Harry as gasps came from both of them.

"I assume you've been sorted into Gryffindor, Usagi?" asked Hermoine, eyeing her robes-which didn't have the colors yet.

Harry and Ron just glanced at her before turning their attention back to where it was. Professor Mcgonagall was standing in front,the first years facing her. It seemed that she was irritated about something, thought Usagi. Then it dawned on her that she was waiting for the sorting hat or for someone to give it to her. Five minutes later, Dumbledore came in, gave the hat to her and sat at the head of the table like always.

The sorting began and Mcgonagall read off the names, in thirty minutes she was done.

"About time, I thought I was a goner." Ron said, holding his stomach, which was growling loudly for food.

Hermoine just rolled her eyes as Harry decided it was best not to say anything. Dumbledore stood up as the room became silent.

"Another year have begun and I like to welcome all of you back and welcome the first years."

Usagi started to space out as he continue talking. After a little while, she sense he was getting to the end, she zoned back in to what he was saying.

"Also I would like to tell everyone, the Forbidden Forest is off limits and I mean to _**everyone**_." Dumbledore said, eyeing a certain green-eyed boy.

"I am pleased to say, that Usagi Tsukino has decided to further her knowledge at Hogswarts rather than atLumarehan. Please make her feel welcome." he said, his eyes twinkling like he knows something that others don't and it amused him.

Everyone's mouth dropped as Dumbledore motioned for Usagi to stand up.

Usagi's face was a deep red as she got up and was even deeper shade when she got cat calls from other tables, including the Slytherins. She quickly sat back down as her grand-father made a motion to start speaking again.

"Now let the feast begin!" Dumbledore finished with a flick of his wrist and the tables filled with piles of food.

For some reason unknown to him, Harry knew this was going to be the most eventful year of Hogwarts ever.

_**If only he knew...yet if he knew...what would he have done?**_

* * *

A/n - _I hope you liked it and didn't suck. I hope I got Dumbledore in character, if not, damn it!_

_Also the welcome thing that the hat said, I kinda took it out of Narnia and twisted it. It actually goes **'May you grace us with your wisdom and knowledge until the stars themselves fall from the Heavens'** or something like that. All I know was that I liked it so much and it seemed to fit the hat so I added it in._

_This took longer than I thought and plz review!-! _


	5. Just a dream?

_**An - thanks to all those who reviewed, made my day**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Princess Serenity's Wish**_

Chapter 5 _- **just a dream?**_

It had been a week since Usagi came to Hogswarts and Usagi was already loaded down with homework. She had to thank her grand-father when she sees him although she didn't like the fact that he slipped something in her drink at the Welcome feast and she didn't even know!

Anyway, now she had all the knowledge of a fifth year and even how Lumarehan looks, the teachers there, her 'scheulde' for the last four years...when she never been to a magical school before! Oh, well. It keeps people from suspecting.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the books she had for homework while she replayed a memory.

_Usagi and Pluto looked to their right when they saw a yellow and aquamarine glow. Usagi jumped up and ran to the arms of Uranus and Neptune._

_"Uranus! Neptune!"_

_Neptune and Uranus laughed at their princess's eagerness. There was a bright silver glow and Usagi was shown bedecked in all of her royal glory. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto bowedas their outfits changed to those befitting of aprincess's courtwhile stating their full names._

_"Haruka Tenoh, Sailor Uranus, Princess of Uranus, am pleased to greet you once again princess."_

_"Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune, Princess of Neptune, am also glad to see you, princess."_

_"Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto, Princess of Pluto, am glad to see you Hime-sama."_

_Princess Serenity bowed in return, her eyes serous and mysterous._

Usagi turned in her sleep,another persencehaunting her dreams.

_She stood in full view of Hogwarts, the moon shining brightly behind her as she waited. It paid off as Ami (?)emerged from the shadows in her sailor outfit._

_"Princess." she said, bowing to her._

_"Ami." she whispered, tears in her eyes._

_She nodded "You've found me but not really Serena."_

_Serena groaned, "Can't you give me a hint of where to start Ami? There's ton of people at Hogwarts!"_

_Ami laughed as her outfit changed to a dress fit for a princess, an amulet with the Mercury sign around her neck._

_Both stood there before Ami broke the silence._

_"Look at those raven's claws, Serena." Ami said, looking at her pointly._

Usagi woke up then and wondered if it was just a dream when suddenly she remembered what Ami told her.

_"Look at those** raven's claws**, Serena."_

Ravenclaw

That's where Sailor Mercury is

* * *

An - yea sorry it's short 

I don't know if her name was Amy or Amy or another name sorry :P

anyway plz review


	6. searching

An - Wow!

looks like everyone's happy she found Ami! this one's short

Thanks for the reviews, made my day 'smiles'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Princess Serenity's Wish**_

Chapter 6 _- **searching**_

Breakfast time

Harry and Ron were eating breakfast, when they noticed Hermione come in. Harry motioned her over and she took a seat next to Ron. She had a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's Bunny..."Hermione said using the nickname Ron had come up with when all three of them got to know Usagi and thought she was a lot like a rabbit.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, do you know where she is?"

"She said she was going up to Dumbledore to speak with him."

Hermione glared at Ron and continued and continued eating

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had found Usagi to be a great friend, even after only a week they still couldn't even believe themselves that all four of them hadn't been friends for years, but only a week.

"Maybe a memory of something?" Harry suggested.

"That must have been one painful memory from what it sounds like." Ron said.

The three looked up and saw Usagi coming over to where they were at.

"Konn-I mean Morning!" Usagi said cheery and the whole room seemed to brighten.

The other three smiled and greeted her. Usagi sat next to Harry and started piling her plate with food.

"'I swear, I think you eat more than I do" , Ron said as he watched Usagi garb down the large amount of food on her plate.

Usagi merely smiled and chuckled at him.

Usagi carefully and sneakily glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, trying to see if Ami looked at all like her past self but didn't see her.

Later after they were done eating, she looked at Hermione and the two nodded. Usagi and Hermione got up and ran out of the Great Hall giggling on their way out. Ron and Harry both looked each other.

"Girls."

"You know Usagi, I heard there's going to be another exchange student but from America, not Japan." said Hermione, casually.

Usagi tried hard not to show interest in the topic.

"Really?"

"Yes, supposely she was too ahead of the rest of the class and decided to transfer here, to learn more. Rumors say that she'll be in Ravenclaw." answered Hermione.

_'It's probably Ami! She's always been so smart.'_ thought Usagi happily.

Together they waited for the boys to catch up before going to their class - potions.

* * *

An - yea sorry it's short but I'm having one of my lazy spells, when I don't wanna do nothing! O and here's a summary for a story I'll be doing. 

Old enemies, New friends - YYH/SM The gang face problems when children began to disappear, inculding those with beautiful dreams. What happens when they have to join the Sailor Senshi to go to the future to save the world? And what's this, Youko knows Serena and Helios?-! WTF!

Hope you'll read it, I'm typing the chapter and I think it's long lol.

anyway plz review


	7. Potions, flying and a surprise

A/n - I decided to update _really_ early.You should thank my friend. She told me to 'get my lazy ass off the couch and do something' and then she kicked me out off my house O.O. May you never have a friend as crazy as she is. Really! From my own house!-! T.T So now I'm at her house, using her computer while she's doing something I don't even want to know.

eViL!-!-!-!

o yeah, I decided to add my little diary thingy after the a/n. why? cuz I'm too lazy. T.T poor you, you all had to get a lazy person. The good news is, if I don't update it's either that or school. school starts on tuesday and I want to update my other stories before that. I'll be updating on weekends only now.

thanks for reviewing

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Princess Serenity's Wish_**

Chapter 7 - Potions, Flying, and a surprise

Snape was towering over Usagi, furious.

"Do you think just because you are new I will give you special attention!" Snape roared mad that she wasn't scared of him in the least.

"No, not at all." she replied, her icy gaze fixed on him.

Harry, Ron, and most of the class tried to hide their muffled laughs. Snape scowled at them.

"10 points from Gryffindor!" He snapped.

"Why?"

"I am a **professor** and I don't need to answer that!"

"Why** _professor_** Snape, you make it sound like a god given title, maybe I'll become a _**professor**_. There is no reason to take points off, you asked a question and I simply answered. I don't really mean to say this but, maybe I should ask someone if every class is like this to Professor Dumbledore then?"

By now Snape was simply _fuming, _It literly looked like smoke was coming out of his ears. The class had to try hard to suppress their laughs. Usagi looked pleased and seriuos while Snape looked murderous. Snape walked away muttering " Ten points to Griffindor" as if just saying the words would kill him.

Too bad it wouldn't.

Usagi smirked, satisfied.

------------

"I have no idea how you got away with that!" Hermione said, referring to Potions class.

"Did you see Snape's face? It was priceless!" Ron said for the umpteenth time, Snape's face when Bunny had burned him would always be remembered.

Hermione and Usagi ignored him.

"Have you seen Harry?" Usagi asked suddenly.

"No, not recently anyway. I think he's over on the quiddich fields practicing. Why?" Hermione replied.

"No reason. Just wanted to ask him something." Usagi shook her head.

Ron's face brightened up even more at the mention of Quiddich.

"He told me he was going to show me what Quiddich was, since he's already on the pitch. Lets go watch!" Usagi said.

When Ron heard that she had said she didn't know what Quiddich was, he exploded and started rambling on about it till they actually got to the pitch.

-----------

"Wow!" Usagi stated obviously awed.

She looked around at the flying occupants in the air. Usagi noted Harry's flying skills. They were pretty damn good. Hermione rolled her eyes at Usagi's expression and smiled, wondering whether if Usagi had feelings for him. Harry noticed Usagi, Hermione, and Ron down on the quidditch pitch and flew down. Harry blushed at Usagi's bright greeting smile.

"Hi Harry!" Usagi said brightly.

"Hi Bunny, Hermione, Ron!"

"You're a really good flyer Harry."

Harry blushed even more, not really knowing what to say, just nervously replying a thanks.

"When are tryouts?" Ron asked.

"Actually there this Saturday."

Ron almost literly jumped with glee.

"Hey Bunny, uh, want to learn how to fly?"

Harry's face went a light shade of pink at Usagi's face, she looked like a small child who just received their first toy. Usagi jumped and hugged him. He blushed an even deeper red at this.

What surprised him even more is when they were in the air she let go of the broom and held her arms out. The wind blew in her hair, and she closed her eyes.

_I forgot what it felt like to fly,_ Usagi thought, days of Eternal Sailor Moon coming back to her

"Hey Harry! Don't you think it's a little early to be all lovey dovey with your girlfriend?" Fred and George shouted at Harry.

Usagi didn't even notice. Harry shot daggers at the twins who started to laugh like wild hyenas. Usagi smiled widely and gave Harry a brief hug when they were on the ground again. (Fred and George making cat calls and kiss noises.)

------------------------------------------------------------  
Dinner time

All the students looked up at the teachers table when they heard Dumbledore speak.

"I would like to announce that there will be a new student coming in about two to three weeks. I want you all to welcome her warmly, she will be in Ravenclaw." The Slytherins scowled while everyone just went back to eating and talking.  
"I wonder who the new girl is?" Ron stated.

"Same here, why would a student come to the school after a month when it started?" Harry thought aloud.

Hermoine and Usagi said nothing, having discussing it earlier in the morning. But soon the four noticed something was wrong.

The whole Great Hall was silent...and Dumbledore wasn't even talking.

They looked around, gasping at what they found wrong.

The ceiling wasn't reflecting the outside anymore.

The ceiling's enchantment was gone, to replace it were nicely carvings, and window heads, much similar to a churches. There seemed to be something red standing on the glass. The teachers were imediately alert, their wands raised. The glass completely shattered, students covering their eyes from the falling glass.

The creature now stood now on the Ravenclaw table. Panic was unleashed as students started screaming and running around trying to get out, only to find that the doors leading out were locked from the outside.

"A youma." Usagi breathed.

Where was Setsuna and the rest? Why had the youma escaped from their grasp? OMG! Could they be dead?-!

As Usagi started to overreact, concern for Setsuna and the rest, she was completely unaware that the youma had friends accompaning him.

The youmas were determined that no one gets out alive...

--------------------

A/n - nothing to say, only plz review! and tell me what u think of my diary thingy, keep it there or take it out? lol (I wondered if I'm keeping you in suspense?)

_**ThE RaMbLiNgS Of IcEkItSuNe4EvEr -  
**_Is anybody reading this? Will it matter? Nah, maybe they'll continue not knowing that their authoress is crazy and her friend is crazier and EVIL! Well one day, my friend and were walking, discussing our schools when she told me I was lucky.

"Of course I am! I worked my ass off for this!" I said.

"Really? I mean - yeah you did!" she said.

lol it was funny! anyway I'm sleepy

bye


	8. I know

**a/n -** So sorry! I got grounded after I last updated from the computer and then I flunked about two classes, one in first semester, the other in first and second semester. I found three people who actually write fanfiction on so I started to get good ideas and then my computer won't let me on this account and I had to get a new account. Then, school started to get all serious and I keep having lots of homework. Then near the end of May, my friend and I nearly got hit by a motorcycle. The driver crashed but we escaped okay but I'm still traumatized whenever I hear a motorcycle pass me when I'm crossing a street...yes, it happened when we were crossing the street. Now, I have summer classes and I thought of updating this story. Once again, so terribly sorry.

_Airlady_ - wasn't as soon as you expected but hey, better than nothing no?

_hotaru24_ - at least one of your questions will be answered here, the rest you'll have to wait

_mae-E_ - Thank you! can't tell you everything because that will just spoil half the fun, no?

_mystic soilder_ - I'm so glad and hope you'll find this to be a great read also. At least this story wasn't abandon and I updated, heh.

_Galalectra _- Sorry it wasn't so soon, but yeah I updated and I didn't see you on my trail, which was disappointing.

_tyria_ - yay! new person! Honestly, I'm not sure but everything will fall into peices when I reach where Clelestialwitch left off.

_Starlit Warrior_ - God bless you too! You'll find out here in this chapter and in the next one, if you're confused.

_WillowFae_ - I updated! which is something..I guess.

_Wolfbane2005_ - yes, he did. Don't you hate it when there are authors who's stories are so good but they haven't updated for five years or delete themselves off? Knew a great writer on quizilla but she suddenly deleted herself off, I still wonder why.

_Ella Sunn_ - I don't know. I saw the series when I was little but the only season I've seen now is the SuperS one, I think. The one where it's all about Rini and Helios XD

_kymie29_ - and I did...

_melgirl1778_ - Whee!! you'll have to find out, won't you? If you read Celestialwitch's story,  
then you would know. But I'm not saying, k?

_Soldier of Venus_ - I know it isn't a flame, if it was, it'll be mean and have bad words in it. Besides, didn't I say in the first chapter that it'll have a bit "me" in it? This twist was me in it and I thought, it wasn't fun to write a story in which people already know what's going to happen in the first ten chapters. And by the original pairings, do you mean the ones that Celestialwitch had? Yes because it was one of her wishes and I respect her wishes. P.S. - there won't be anymore twists for a while.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and read this story. If you find that my reply seem, I don't know, rude. I'm soooo sorry! I'm hyper today unfortunately XD.

* * *

_**Princess Serenity's wish**_

Chapter 5 – **_I know_**

**_five minutes before -_**

Setsuna, also known as Sailor Pluto, was panicking as the whole small army-like group of youmas surrounded her. With skills she acquired throughout the years, she battled them away as much as possible from the Gates of Time. Yet, these were smarter and more powerful than the usual ones she had battled and soon had her clutching furiously on her staff as she laid on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

The youmas gathered around to finish her off when suddenly three voices cried out and echoed throughout the Gates of Times. The battle raged on yet so concentrated they were that they failed to see a handful of youmas running towards the gates.

Great Hall, Hogwarts -

Usagi reached in her pocket and felt her broach. Her heart mentally did a back flip when she closed her hand around it. She looked around the great hall and saw everyone panic stricken, completely frozen in their spots. The teachers were shooting off curses and hexes as well as the students when they weren't running around screaming. But the youmas easily took it, which made the students panic more and Usagi's frown to deepened. Usagi looked at Hermione, who was frozen to the spot. Some of the other students, like Harry, were also shooting off spells. Usagi whispered something to Hermione quickly as an idea formed in her mind.

"Hermione, in thirty seconds tell everyone to duck."

Hermione merely nodded in fear, while Usagi carefully tried to find a spot not to being noticed while she transformed. Finally she spotted a small door that was slightly hidden behind the teacher's table (its the one where the champions went in the fourth book). She quickly ran towards it and checking inside and outside before she went in. Knowing she didn't have enough time, she grabbed her broach and felt it hum welcomely.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Usagi shouted, letting the power course threw her veins. "MAKE UP!"

_1.._

_2.._

Meanwhile, Hermione started to count to thirty, still stunned at the monster, where now four students were severely wounded and lots unconscious. Somehow, she had reached one of the walls and slid down as miraculously, no youma attacked her.

_14.._

_15.._

Done transforming, Usagi ran back into the Great Hall as she called upon her staff. Everyone stopped and looked at her with even more awe as the youmas' eyes narrowed into slits.

_28.._

_29.._

_30!_

"Duck!" Hermione shouted.

Everyone didn't move for they were in to much awe and wonder at this unknown stranger that appeared out of nowhere. Frustrated, Hermione shouted it a second time and everyone then followed suit, though hesitantly.

"SILVER MOON...CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Usagi shouted at the top of her lungs.

The monster tried to get out of the way, but was to slow and burst into flames.

Everyone cheered and Usagi took this moment to ran back to the room and untransformed. She was about to run back in, when she felt someone grab her wrist and painfully spin her around only to be met with the eyes of Professor Snape. Usagi had a look of panic. how was her grandfather going to explain this?

"You're in a lot of trouble girl!" Snape said as he smirked and dragged her off to Dumbledore's office. Unbeknown to them, the whole Great Hall had obviously erupted into noise over what had just happened and were now trading theories about who the mysteriuos rescuer was.

0o0o0o0

"Candy frogs." Snape practically shouted at the Gargoyles.

The door opened and Snape dragged Usagi into the magical-like elevator thing. Usagi angerly pulled her arm away and gently rubbed it. Snape smirked at her and she glared back. He was a little taken aback by her immense glare, but still kept his smirk firmly placed. When they reached Dumbledore's office they walked in and noticing no one in there, they waited for him to come back. Soon, Dumbledore walked in a couple of minutes later, accompanied by Professor Mcgonagall.

"What are you two doing up here?" Mcgonagall asked, all teacher-like as if she had caught a student wondering after dark.

"Guess who that little h_eroine_ was?" Snape said excitedly. Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "This little girl here, and I bet you _she's_ the reason for those monsters being here also."

"I know." was the only reply Dumbledore gave.

Snape and Mcgonagall looked confusedly at Dumbledore. Then at Usagi, who was merely smiling slightly.

"What do you mean you know?" Snape said.

"Albus?" Mcgonagall said.

"I mean I know about her. Usagi, you shouldn't have been so reckless." Dumbledore said, first at his two associates and then to the student.

Usagi looked down at the ground a bit ashamed and was about to reply as she looked back up but Snape got there first.

"What do you mean, you now about her? How, Dumbledore?-!" said Snape, so furious that he forgotten all respect for his elder.

"Severus Snape!" Mcgonagall started to say but Dumbledore calmly raised his hand and cut her off.

"The reason why I know about her is because, first of all, she is my grand-daughter. What kind of grand-father would I be, if I did not know what my grand-daughter was up to?" he said.

Stunned silence came after his statement. Even Snape seemed to have forgotten his anger, meanwhile, Usagi was smiling happily.

* * *

a/n - I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Don't forget, Dumbledore never said that Usagi was his grand-daughter, only that she was a new student!

plz review!


End file.
